


The Lost Kraken

by LadyGreyjoyArryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreyjoyArryn/pseuds/LadyGreyjoyArryn
Summary: A mysterious woman claiming to be Theon's long lost aunt arrives at Robb's camp. Like ripples in a pond, she leads to many changes.(Tags and warnings will be updated as chapters are posted. I have no firm outline as of yet so I am unsure what may or may not show up in this fic.)
Kudos: 1





	The Lost Kraken

Harla Arryn scowled at her…well, she’d never been sure what the Tully harridan was to her. The wife of her late husband’s uncle. The mother of the boy who was her only joy. Her replacement as Arryn heir maker.

Robert was a sweet boy when his mother wasn’t cosseting him. He was quite clever; there was the beginnings of a strategic mind hidden behind whining and tantruming. He wasn’t much like dear Lord Jon or like Harla’s simple yet kindhearted Elbert. But Harla liked him all the same.

“Are you listening to me?! I said you are not to speak to Sweetrobin without me ever again!” The harridan shrieked. Harla rolled her eyes, got up and walked away.

“Yes, yes, I heard you. I just have no intentions of actually doing anything you tell me.” Harla smirked, flicking dark curls out of her eyes.

As she was leaving, Harla saw Maester Colemon hurrying down the corridor. The maester was clutching a scroll with a broken grey seal.

“Why are you in such a hurry, Maester?” asked Harla. Maester Colemon jumped; evidently he had not seen Harla there.

“Robb Stark has written to Lady Lysa, asking her for men. He is marching south to free his father.” Came the reply. Colemon hurried past her, to where the harridan was scowling.

Robb Stark was marching south? Well, that was interesting. Ned Stark had been a good friend of hers during his time at the Eyrie and he had helped avenge her Elbert. It was only right that she join his son in freeing him. If she was being held prisoner, Ned would surely march to free her.

Mind made up, Harla began to plan. The harridan wouldn’t send men; she was far too much of a coward for that. But Harla had her own men; fifty longbowmen she’d trained herself. The Kraken’s Teeth Elbert had once jokingly called them in reference to Bloodraven’s Raven’s Teeth.

Harla headed for where she knew Hugor, her second-in-command of the Kraken’s Teeth, would be. Hugor was a dedicated archer and spent hours practicing.  
Sure enough, he was in the spare hall the men often used as an archery range. Hugor wasn’t alone; ten men from the Kraken’s Teeth were there as well. That would make things easier.

Harla walked over to Hugor and reached up to whisper in his ear.

“Gather the men. We leave tonight.”

Hugor nodded, blue eyes glancing at Harla quickly.

(line break)

The Kraken’s Teeth did leave that night, carefully slipping down the mountainside to the first waycastle, Sky. They stayed there until morning, leaving at first light to continue their journey.

They stopped at the Bloody Gate to acquire some horses. Much to Harla’s surprise, Ser Brynden Tully had already left his position and joined Lord Robb. There had been no word about that in the Eyrie.

After the Bloody Gate, the Kraken’s Teeth rode quickly. They headed to Riverrun, figuring it was probably the best place to meet Lord Robb.

At Riverrun, an array of tents had been erected outside the castle. Guessing that the biggest and most opulent tent was likely Lord Robb’s, Harla told Hugor and the men to wait while she spoke to him.

Sneaking into the campground, Harla managed to make her way to Lord Robb’s tent quite easily. Too easily, really, but she was a pretty woman. Everyone probably assumed she was a camp follower of some sorts.

Lord Robb was alone in his tent. Harla knew that the boy couldn’t be more than 14 but he seemed older, stressed and tired. He was intently examining a map of Westeros, wooden tokens laid out over it. 

“My lord?” Harla asked. Robb looked over and startled. To be expected; Harla was a stranger after all. His hand went to his sword; Harla threw hers up in surrender.  
“I am not here to hurt you. Rather I am here to help you. My name is Harla Arryn. I have brought a company of 50 archers with me. I am afraid it was all I could sneak out of the Vale.” 

Robb didn’t look convinced but he did let go of his sword. Harla stepped forward, actually into his tent. 

“Harla Arryn…I’ve never heard that name before. I thought the only Arryns left were my Lady aunt Lysa and cousin Lord Robert.” Robb mused, looking at Harla pointedly.

“If what I hear is true, Theon Greyjoy is here. Send for him; he’ll verify who I am, for I was born a Greyjoy. I married Elbert Arryn.” Harla responded. Robb raised an eyebrow but called for a guardsman.

The guard looked surprised to see Harla in the tent but again seemed to assume that she was a camp follower, even giving Robb a wink and a grin when he asked him to bring Theon.

A lean, dark haired youth entered the tent. There was a familiar sort of swagger about him and when he saw Harla, he smirked a very familiar smirk. 

“Oh-ho, Robb, got us some fun for the night? Bit older than I usually go for.” He said, smiling in what he clearly thought was a handsome manner. Harla thought it made him look a little brainless.

“I see you inherited Balon’s brains. Shame. I was hoping for more from the next generation.” Harla deadpanned. Theon paled and gulped. Then he seemed to regain his bravado.

“Who are you? How do you know my father?” He demanded. Harla reached out and grabbed his chin.

“Hmm…you have the look of Balon about you, no doubt about that. But there’s some Harlaw in there.” Mused Harla, enjoying the confused look on Theon’s face at her words.

“I know your father because I’m his sister.” She said, patting his cheek.

“He only had one sister and she disappeared years ago.” Theon said, brows still furrowed.

“But he did have a sister?” asked Robb, now leaned against his desk, looking amused. 

“Yes…Horla or something like that. Ran off to avoid a betrothal, rather cowardly really.” Theon replied. Harla scowled.

“My name is Harla. Clearly Balon was telling half-truths. Vickon, my uncle, lusted after me. He asked Grandfather for my hand more than once. Grandfather refused but I knew Vickon wouldn’t listen for much longer. So I fled.” She explained irritably. Balon was a right bastard and she would thump him one if she ever saw him again. 

“Where did you go? Why didn’t you ever come back? Vickon died twenty years ago, you would have been safe.” Theon asked, a look in his eyes telling Harla more than his words.

“I went to the Vale, where I’ve been ever since. I didn’t come back because I knew Vickon wasn’t the only monster lurking in the Isles, as I suspect you know all too well. Tell me, how’s my little Aeron? Last I saw him he was but three years old.” 

Theon seemed taken aback but before he could answer, Robb jumped in with a question.

“Why have you come? For Theon?” 

“For Ned. I knew him when he was fostered in the Eyrie. He is a good man, just and brave and kind. I want to help him. A lot of the Vale lords feel similarly, I would wager, but the harridan won’t let them ride and they’re not as bold and defiant as I am.” Harla’s words brought a smile to Robb and Theon’s faces. 

They spoke some more before Robb decreed that he would accept the Kraken’s Teeth, under Harla’s leadership, into his army. 

Theon led Harla to a tent, shifting nervously all the while.

“What is it, Theon? You’re acting like a potted lobster.” Harla sighed. 

“I was wondering if…maybe…I could join your Kraken’s Teeth? I have some skill with the bow…and I would like to get to know you, Aunt.” Came his shy stuttered response.

Harla smiled and felt her heart flutter with affection. She had not had anyone refer to her in familial terms for so many years. She had family again. 

“Of course, my lad, I’d be glad to have you. I have many questions about the Isles and my brothers and any other niblings I may have.” 

With that, she reached out and embraced Theon, hugging him close. He seemed to melt into her hold.

**Author's Note:**

> A short beginning chapter. I will try to make the next chapter longer.
> 
> Harla is a gender flipped version of Harlon Arryn, the firstborn son of Quellon Greyjoy, who died of grayscale...and Euron. Vickon Greyjoy, brother of Quellon, does not exist in canon. He is my original character.
> 
> I know it's rather unlikely that Harla and her men would be able to sneak out of the Eyrie at night and get down the mountain without dying horribly but I couldn't figure out how else they'd be able to sneak away without someone noticing. 
> 
> Similarly I know it's also rather unlikely that Harla would be able to sneak into Robb's camp and to his tent undetected but I needed it for the conversation between her, Robb and Theon.


End file.
